Menus for vision- and hearing-impaired accessibility to audio video displays often are “buried” under multiple layers of higher order user interface menus. This makes accessing such menus to adjust impairment features of the display especially difficult for those with visual impairments. For those with hearing impairment, accessing menus to configure the look of the closed captioning also may be difficult.